A journey of surprises
by Bakinra
Summary: A demon sets out on a journey to find the woman that he hates but he first needs to get out from hell. That in itself becomes a hassle and what does he find at the end? Read to find out. This story is Yaoi, malexmale and made with original characters.


Okay, so this is just something I wrote on a whim about two of my OC's that I created, well three actually. I own Socoth, Laruni and Rushai, and there is a small guest appearance by one of my friends OC's. He isn't mentioned by name, it's kinda an easter egg for her I guess. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and I appreciated any sort of critique by who ever reads this story.

* * *

Cold... That's always what I remember... The thing that hunts my nightmares... That, and that bitch I call my mother... I hate... With all my heart... For someone like me, that hate thrives me, but if I ever told my father... Well, he wouldn't understand it really... He... Doesn't hate, he envies... I do too, those are basically the two feelings I have in my life at this point... Hate and envy... I never grow hungry, I make sure of that myself... But the pleasure, it's just not... It's drowned out... It's just food now... She has become the bane of my life by now... I can't let it go on anymore... I need to find her... To get rid of her... To kill her... But would it even change things by now? I need to try... And to do that, I need to wake up.

A dark room, filled with velvet black cushions and darkly colored furnishing is slightly lighted up in the shine from many red candles. In the middle of the room s a bed. Big and extravagant with its purple and black silken sheets. In the middle of it a body of a man lays, face-down in a pillow, sheets clinging low on his pale, slightly sweaty back. A deep groan is heard throughout the chamber and the mans left arm is slowly pulled from under the pillow, and raised to it's elbow. One shoulder blade becomes more visible from the action and presses on the skin covering it. Soon the other arm is set in the same posture and the man slowly raises his head. Pale, long yellow hair falls to either side of the mans neck and ornaments jingle from the mans black horns. A sigh and the man opens his eyes slowly. Black-rimmed yellow irises look dully around his surroundings and he sits up on the bed with crossed legs. The man grabs hold of the sheet covering his body and somewhat aggressively throws it off the bed. A sigh leaves the mans mouth once again and he lifts one hand to absentmindedly play with one of the two rings in his lip, before falling back down in the bed, naked and bag first. "I hate when I can think clearly in my sleep... It's tiresome..." He mumbled in a deep and slightly cracked voice. "Haah~...I guess... If I want to find that bitch I'd have to travel to the over world... I'd be easier if I could teleport or create a gate..." The man pulled a grimace and looked at the ceiling of his chamber. "Don't have that ability... Probably best to talk with a Demon Lord... Nnn... Shit... Don't wanna... Well... Could talk with the redheaded... Don't think he'd be an ass about it..." The man kept his grimace through his mumbled sentence before he finally let it drop and be replaced by a look of indifference. He sat op once again and sighed. He honestly would rather just have his tongue cut out instead of having to talk with some asshole, that would ask him what he needed, and then expect some grand payment from him for doing it but he had grown found of his tongue through the years and really did need to do something about this matter at some point soon, less he wanted to go insane.

A knock on the chamber doors stopped his thoughts and a feminine and careful voice came through the wood. "Master Mihell, are you awake?" it asked and then stayed silent. No sound came from the man for some minutes, and no sound of footstep came either, so finally the man sighed irritated. "Yes... I'm awake, come on in." He stated. He made no effort to cover himself as the door opened and the woman that came in made no attempt to look away, nor at any other place than the mans face. She was a beautiful woman, full forms and long black curled hair. She had been the mans toy for some years before he tired of her. She was now just a servant of his but if one looked at her body, one would find marks that had yet to disappear from the nights that the man had used her. "Master Mihell, you should get dressed, It is already high noon and we have just received a bottle of wine from your father." She stated quite curt and then started walking around the room finding clothes. The man grunted and rose to his feet, walking over to her. "I never said that you have to call me Master Mihell you know... You can just call me Laruni... Or if you feel like it you can use my full name, you know." His eyes searched the woman's face when she turned to him holding his clothes. "With all due respect Master Mihell, it would be inappropriate and I do prefer not to call someone by their first name, when they do not even remember my own." Though her tone was plenty respectful her eyes were spiteful and it made Laruni sneer. "Whatever... Make yourself useful if you have to be like that and go prepare that wine you mentioned." Laruni spoke to the woman with the same spite her eyes had shown her and watched her bow before she left the room, the clothes placed on a chair by a mirror. "Urgh..." Laruni closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really could never understand why that woman stayed. She never tried to kill him but she clearly hated him by now. He shook his head and walked to the chair, grabbing a pair of black leather pants. Frustrated and annoyed he started dressing, quickly zipping the pants fly, and then grabbing the long, black leather trench coat. He didn't zip the jacket, instead attaching the straps on the high collar of the coat and adjusting the white fur that where placed on the shoulders and behind the high collar before walking to the chamber doors and leaving through them.

Walking down a hallway leading from his chamber and to a dinning room, he walked to the end of a table and to one of the two chairs that was placed by the table, one on each end of the long table. The room itself was rather simple, some grotesque painting on the walls, some fish-tanks and then the table itself. It was covered in a black tablecloth and in the middle were a vase filled with wilted flowers, that seemed to be a memory of their once beautiful past. Beside the vase was a skull filled with red wax that originated from the candle on top of it. If one looked up they would be met by a dark cast-iron chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and nothing more. There wasn't much to this room, since it was a room Laruni and his father shared, not one of them monopolized the decor of the room.

The same dark haired woman that earlier had been in Laruni's room now came in with a bottle and a wine glass. The wine itself was white, and smelled dry. "Just a glass will suffice..." Laruni mumbled lowering his eyebrows at the bottle. There was no way he would be able to drink more than one glass if he also had to go out. The woman placed the glass and filled it halfway before stopping and walking away with the bottle. Laruni followed her with his eyes before carefully taking hold of the glass. He looked skeptically at the glass and sniffed the slightly yellowish color before tryingly taking a sip. It tasted alright and didn't seem to be too strong, so Laruni gave a sigh of relief before leaning back in the chair slowly drink down the wine. He let his eyes wander around the room, choosing to rest them at a painting of a woman in a red dress, mutilating a man, another woman staring in horror at the scene.

A blink finally broke his concentration and he sat up straight putting the glass on the table and raising to his feet. He needed to get going. If he waited too long it might end up with the Demon Lord taking up too much time, and him not being able to go to the overworld before nightfall. He stretched his arms over his head until he heard a slight popping noise, coming from his joints, where after he let his arms fall to his side again and started walking towards the outside. He made up his mind to take a flying beast to the Demon Lords castle and quickly came to the tamer of his fathers castle. "Hey, I need to go to... Aaah... The Persuaders castle" He said hesitantly about the name looking at the tamer. He wore a mask to cover his face and it kind of bothered Laruni but he was good at what he did, so he hadn't managed to convince his father to get another one when he was younger and now he had just accepted him. "A young Master, Ye wish to go to Lord Socothbenoth's castle? That will take an hour or so." The man said, in a low whispering voice. Laruni hated that voice but none the less, he walked past the man and up to the giant wyvern and climbed up on it's back. The Tamer himself went to the beast and whispered something that Laruni couldn't understand, before it took off from the ground. Though Laruni didn't like, well hated, the tamer, he did enjoy flying on the wyvern. It was a quick beast and the flight was smooth, sooner than he had felt it should have been, the wyvern landed in front of the dull looking castle.

Laruni got off the wyvern and calmly walked to the doors of the castle, knocking hard enough so that it should have been heard on the other side. There was a rope, that could have been some form of bell to signify a visitor but it could also have been cursed to keep unwanted guest away and Laruni didn't really feel up for that kind of trouble. Soon the door was opened and a rather old looking demon came to greet him. "Hello... May I help you?" He asked, blinking his clearly blind eyes. A chill ran up Laruni's spine and he cleared his throat, slightly nervous. If he thought his fathers tamer was creepy, this guy could have been his mentor. "Ah, right, I'm looking to speak with the Lord." He said keeping his voice steady and his eyes of the mans milky eyes. "Right, come this way then." The man started moving inside and Laruni stood there dumbfounded for a second.

Just like that? No, 'Who are you' or 'What do you wish to speak with him about?'. I mean, either this guy is senile, loved by the the Demon Lord or hates him with a passion. It's not like there aren't anyone who can't just lie and try to kill him right? Or is he really that arrogant?.

Laruni let his mind wander slightly and steeped into the castle, fallowing the old man. He looked around a little, only to see a demon sitting in a window looking down at him. He had black horns and blood red hair. He couldn't be the Demon Lord right? The man seemed at smirk at him and Laruni grimaced. On closer inspection, the man seemed to be a devil, not a demon. Didn't really change the fact he wouldn't mind fucking that smirk of his smug looking face though. Crap... Now he was somewhat turned on, by a guy... He looked back at the old man annoyed. When was the last time he actually felt turned on and not just hungry? Feh. Didn't matter, it wasn't what he came fore.

After walking for a while, the old man led Laruni to a giant pair of wooden doors and beckoned for him to enter them. Laruni lowered his brows over the fact that no one seemed to be there to open them but in the end when he approached them, they opened on their own. "Ah... Magic..." He mumbled and walked through the doors. The instance he had walked through, he regretted it. The whiteness of the room made him cringe. The white reflected and it pained his eyes to look at it. The room was rather spacious but strange, since it wasn't square but more like a giant hallway. In the middle of the hallway was a red carpet that was winding like a snakes body, it led to a tacky throne. The throne was made with purple velvet cushioning, but the bottom of the chair had a lighter purple draping the bottom, not to mention the gold edges of the throne filled with magic incantations. Beside the chair was a ornamental fire that had a magic, sea foam colored fire. Laruni sighed and looked back at the throne, seeing the man sprawled over the arms of the chair. His legs over the one arm and his back on the other. His eyes were closed. Was he sleeping?

Laruni twitched in annoyance and walked closer to the man. If he was sleeping, Laruni would gladly wake him by pulling that stupid long orange braid of his, or if that didn't work, he'd yank one of the two white horns that protruded from between his bangs. It wasn't long before the blond man stood before the orange haired man. Laruni slowly reached out to the mans hair, still annoyed and with intends of waking him as rudely as possible, but he was stopped midway by the mans hand grabbing his wrist. His fingers held an iron grip on Laruni's wrist and he tried to pull way only to have the man slowly sit up and pull Laruni closer. "What do you think your doing Blondy?" He hissed at Laruni, looking at him with his blue-rimmed purple irises from between orange hair. Laruni looked horrified at the man. He couldn't believe the strength the man used to hold him put, it would have easily been enough to crush a normal demons wrist and it made him second guess if this had been a good plan. "I-I came to do business" Laruni's voice came out a little shaky and it pissed him off. There was a moment of intense silence before the orange haired man smirked and let go of Laruni's wrist.

Laruni quickly pulled away to make some space between the two and stood up straight. "I heard that Demon Lords can make portals to the overworld and that you should be especially good at this Socothbeno-" "Socoth" The man quickly interrupted Laruni and he grimaced slightly. He really did hate being interrupted mid sentence. "Right... Socoth... I heard you can make portals to the overworld, am I correct?" Laruni looked at Socoth that seemed to slouch slightly in the chair. Socoth gave a yawn and looked at Laruni in a bored manner. "Yeah, so... The fuck do I have to do with you?" He asked Laruni crudely and looked at him intensely. Laruni knew better than to think he didn't care, or for that matter wouldn't help him with something so simple. He just had to figure out the right price for Socoth. "Well... I was hoping we could make a deal." Socoth's slightly elongated ears twitched, Laruni saw this and smirked, it meant that he had interested the Demon Lord. "What kinda deal ya talking about kid?" Socoth started playing mindlessly with some of his hair without breaking the eye contact between the two men. "Well... Obviously I need a portal to get to the overworld... So it all really depends on what you want." Laruni said deep in thought. What could this Demon Lord want that he could give him. He wasn't sure but depending on the price, he could just go out and find it. Was he smirking at him again?

"Hey kid, come here for a sec and I'll tell you what the price will be." Laruni lowered his eyebrows skeptically, he was close enough for him to tell him without trouble, hell, he would be able to hear Socoth whisper it from the other end of the room with how the sound carried. None the less, he to a step closer. Socoth made a motion for him to come closer so he would have his ear to him. Laruni grunted a bit, was he trying to mess with him, to piss him off? Well fuck, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it it he were. Laruni bend down and put his ear close to Socoth's mouth. Silence took over for a moment before Laruni felt something warm and wet trace his ear, he jumped slightly and was about to pull away enraged as a hand caught in his hair and kept him in place. "There really isn't anything that you could give me other than your body. I mean... I haven't fucked an Incubus before..." Socoth whispered in Laruni's ear. His hot breath fanned out over the wet spots on his ear from Socoth's tongue and it made him shiver slightly. He blushed slightly, more from rage than embarrassment. "Fuck you!" Laruni hissed at the man. Socoth chuckled and pulled his hair hard so they came face to face. "That was the general idea really..." Socoth purred at Laruni with half-lidded eyes. Laruni grimaced and grabbed the mans hand that was entangled in his hair. "Fine! Just let go of my hair already!" Socoth let go of his hair and Laruni sat down on his knees in-between Socoth's legs. He straightens his hair slightly and looked at the orange haired man. "If you come from me sucking you off, that counts too right?" Socoth laughed deeply and then gave Laruni a nod. "Sure kid, lets see you put that tongue of yours to use than."

Socoth slipped a little further down in the chair and prodded an elbow up on the one armrest, placing his cheek in his hand and looking down at Laruni. Laruni looked up at Socoth with a pissed of look and reached his hands to the mans pants, slowly, and without breaking eye contact with the man, unzipping his pants and pulling out the mans soft member. His member was somewhat large in Laruni's hand, even without being erect, which reminded Laruni that the man was a demon after all. On each side of his cock was a small tribal tattoo that reached up the glance of the mans member, and at the base was that stupid orange colored hair. Laruni had to think that either it was this mans original hair color, or he was more committed than most people. He gave a small sigh and gave the limb a slow lick from base to the head testing it. The taste was bitter, but it seemed clean, so he started licking around the head slowly, looking up at Socoth. Socoth didn't show any sign on liking it or not so Laruni licked down the side and sucked at one of the tattoos. A small grunt came from Socoth's throat as his cock started hardening a bit. Laruni put a hand firmly around the base and licked his was up to the head, slowly putting his mouth around the head of it. Using his tongue he pushed some of the foreskin down and licked around the head. Another grunt. Laruni continued this action for a while earning himself a low moan in the end, that started to turn himself on slightly. He started giving the head some hard sucks now and again and slid his mouth further over the half hard member. Slowly and teasingly he bobbed his head up and down the mans shaft, switching between sucking and licking it in his mouth, until it started engorging to it's full size. Socoth grunted once again and slipped his hand on the blonds head. "You gotta do better than that if you want me to cum, or would you rather that I fuck you?" He said teasingly and tugged the mans hair slightly. Laruni hummed with his mouth around the mans cock. He was seriously considering it by now and it made his mouth water. He swallowed his own spit that had started to run down Socoth's member and took it in a little further bobbing his head faster and sucking when he pulled up. Socoth purred at the action and smirked. He clenched his fist in the blonds hair and pushed him fully down his member. The blond started chocking and tearing up slightly at the motion, trying to pull back, succeeding after Socoth let go.

"What the fuck is you problem?!" Laruni yelled wiping some precum from the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh? I just thought, you wanted me to cum as soon as possible so you could go." Socoth with a smug face and even smugger voice. Laruni growled, pissed of at being choked on the mans dick. "Fuck you, I'm not doing that shit again!" Laruni hissed at Socoth and he smirked. "Fine then get naked and come over here." Laruni stood dumbstruck, the fuck was his problem?! He wasn't even phased that Laruni was pissed of and yelling at him. Laruni sighed. He would have left, if it wasn't for the fact that he needed this asshole to make a portal and that he had gotten hard from blowing him off. He started pouting and stripping of his clothes mumbling blasphemies under his breath.

Laruni kicked his disregarded clothes a little further from where he stood and walked over to Socoth, glaring down at his sitting form. Socoth lifted his hand up to Laruni's naked rips, slowly and smoothly gliding cold fingers down his side and to the lower of his back. His eyes looked over Laruni's and put a knee on one side of Socoth. "Well?" Laruni asked impatiently and Socoth smirked. "What, not allowed to admire the view before I fuck you?" He countered Laruni's question innocently, Laruni knew better and just rolled his eyes putting his other knee on Socoth's other side. A cold finger ran up Laruni's spine and he arched his back slightly. In his head he cursed himself fore letting this man get the better of him but that was quickly forgotten as the hand that had run up his spine now grasped his hair and pulled. What was his problem with his hair. Socoth pulled a little harder until Laruni's neck was exposed to him. Laruni gave a grunt, pained from the rough pulling and he glared as best as he could at Socoth. Socoth chuckled and leaned in and kissed his neck softly before roughly biting down. Sharp canines puncturing Laruni's skin and lapping up the small amount of blood coming at the wound. Laruni moaned softly as Socoth shifted to sucking blood from the wound. "H-hey, stop you'll leave a mark..." Laruni complained owning him a chuckle and a harder suck before Socoth let go. "Too late Kid, this will last for at least a week." Socoth grinned and let his hand fall from Laruni's hair and to his hip, fallowed by the other.

Laruni layed his head on the crook of Socoth's neck enjoying the small amount of pressure his hands put on his hips. Socoth started rubbing small circles on Laruni's skin, with his hips before taking off his one hand and letting it fall to his own cock. "So, are you ready?" Socoth purred as he pressed the head of his member to Laruni's opening. "Just get it over with asshole..." Laruni said begrudgingly. Socoth chuckled and forced a small amount of the head into Laruni, then stopped. Laruni knotted his eyebrows in confusion until Socoth returned his other hand to his hips and swiftly pulled him down while thrusting up, forcing Laruni to take his full grit. Laruni let out a silent scream, he hadn't been ready for that. His insides felt like they would tear from being too full too suddenly. Socoth moaned and Laruni regaining his senses bit down into his shoulder, hard, making him bleed. Socoth laughed darkly and started pulling out, painfully slow, before thrusting up hard again making Laruni let go from his shoulder. "Don't bite me Blondy, or I'll make sure it'll hurt..." He whispered to Laruni as he looked at Socoth with tears of pain and frustration riming his eyes. The look Laruni gave him, however, just made the man smirk as he lifted Laruni's hips a little and started pulling out again. At first it was a slow pace, supposedly to let the blonde adjust without having to stop completely.

After some strained thrusts Laruni started feeling better, panting slightly in Socoth's ears, which made them twitch. Socoth moved one hand from Laruni's hip and to his harden member, gripping the head and pressing his thumb to the slit. Laruni moaned and threw his head back slightly, as Socoth started rubbing his cock. Socoths other hand slowly drifted from his hip to his ass, squeezing it. Laruni started thrusting his hips in the same pace as Socoth, forcing the large member into his ass, panting quietly while doing so. Socoth moaned, starting to thrust faster while jerking Laruni off. Laruni's breath got more frantic as he leaned his forehead on Socoth and moving his hands around the mans neck. Socoth smirked and captured Laruni's mouth in an open kiss. Laruni slowly responded, distracted by the fast movement of Socoth hand and hips ramming into him. Socoth stuck his tongue into Laruni's mouth rubbing against the blondes own tongue. Muffled moans came from Laruni, who felt like he was about to burst from Sooths relentless attacks. Laruni pulled away, mouth agape and saliva hanging from his tongue to Socoths. Letting out a loud moan he came into Socoths hand and his opening tightend on the other mans cock. Socoth groaned as he speed up Laruni digging his claws into the orange haired mans neck. After a few more frantic thrusts Socoth came hard into Laruni who moaned at the foreign liquid slipping into him.

Slowing down their movements the two sat connected, Laruni still clinging to Socoth while Socoth rubbed dully at the other mans neck. "Well gotta say kid, you definitely paid your worth and I'll make that portal for you..." Laruni hummed as an answer. "But... Ya goat move of my crotch first." "Urgh..." Laruni blushed slightly at the others words. and slid himself of Socoths member and planted his feet on the floor. His legs were a little wobbly as he walked over to his clothes, picking them up and getting dressed. Socoth just pulled up his own pants and zipped them getting up from his throne and walking over to Laruni. Laruni still getting dressed paid it no mind and started putting on his coat, stopping only as Socoth slapped his ass. He jumped and made to turn around only to be stopped by a hand on his hip. Socoth licked Laruni's ear, the wet appendix making noise as it traveled along the outer shell. "If you ever feel up for it kid, come back and we'll do it again." As Laruni was about to give a comeback a purple portal opened at his feet and Socoth backed away, letting Laruni be sucked into the portal.

It took nothing more than a blink and Laruni appeared in a snowy landscape. Ha gasped at the cold and quickly zipped his coat all the way in hopes of keeping the cold out. He cursed Socoth under his breath and started walking in the deep snow, feet getting pulled down, every step. It felt like hours as he moved through the snow but then he smelled it. A whiff of that womans sent. It was dull but strong enough for him to fallow it all the way to a small town. A few people walked through the streets, clearing some of the snow. Laruni smiled, finally he would be able to walk without sinking every fucking second. He walked slow and steady into the town, shaking his feet as he got out of the deep snow. He stopped walking for a little while, just enjoying the fact he would be able to walk again. A man walked over to him looking strangely at him. "Hey stranger... Are you wearing a costume, I mean... With the horns and what not?" He asked looking Laruni up and down. Laruni grimaced at his words but then nodded. "Yeah, sure, a costume..." He answered sniffing the air. He started walking again, ignoring the man that seemed to want to continue his questions. Walking down the half empty street he sniffed around, making sure he went the right way.

Laruni finally made it to a small house and looked at it in disdain. It wasn't anything special, why would a succubus make it's livings in that? He sighed and went over to the door, grabbing the handle and trying it. Locked. He smirked and walked around the house, finding a window that was open, not that it would have mattered if it wasn't. Grinning to himself he jumped up to it and pulled it completely open before he slid looked around and started walking around, looking fore whoever lived here, be it his mother or her victim, he wouldn't care, it'd be a step in the right direction. Opening the door of the room he had entered he came into a hall and listened. He couldn't hear anyone upstairs but there where two people downstairs as far as he could tell. Laruni smirked and started walking down the stairs and into one of the rooms. A man sat at a table with a newspaper. "Russ, if your bored, I got a new shipment in the basement that needs to be unpacked." The man mumbled, clearly distracted by his reading. "Yeah, I'm not gonna do that." Laruni said with a smirk and the man jumped looking back at Laruni. "Who are you? We don't have anything worth stealing I-" "I'm not a bucking thief... I just came to ask you about a woman, black hair, red eyes, demon? Pretty sure you know about her." Laruni interrupted leaning against a counter in the room. "I... I'm not su-" "Don't fuck yourself over human... I don't when people try to lie to me..." Laruni twitched a bit, annoyed at this man. "She's not here anymore, she walked out on us a year or so ago." Laruni looked over at the new person who talked. A human boy, no, definitely not human, he had red wings, a red tail and red horns. His shaggy brown hair was long enough to cover his eyes but seemed to have been stilled to keep out of them, which revealed his red eyes. He wore black pants and a dark orange t-shirt. Then there were his hands... Red and clawed... He didn't look intimidating though, in fact he looked more like your average teenager, had he not had demonic features in the form of horns and such.

"Who the fuck are you?" Laruni asked looking straight at the boy, that seemed to avoid his gaze. "I'm... Well... The woman you described is my Mother, the guy your harassing is my Dad and my name is Rushai Tarion, age 18..." He seemed to struggle at finding the right words and it made Laruni have to repeat the words in his head. Laruni repeated the sentence but stopped at Mother. He stood dumbstruck. A feeling he, during the day had started growing accustomed to. Did that mean that this guy... Who had to be a Cambion, was his brother? This couldn't stand... This was wrong... A guy who couldn't even look Laruni directly in his eyes, was his brother? Fuck no... He wouldn't let it stay this way. Laruni slowly and calmly walked over to Rushai, grabbed his collar and started dragging him towards the front door. "Where are you taking my son?!" The man yelled. "Along with me, he won't die so shut the fuck up old man!" Laruni yelled back pissed off at the situation. "What?! Why?!" Exclaimed Rushai in confusion as he tried to get lose from Laruni's grip. Laruni stopped and smiled, pissed and agonized at Rushai. "Because I, Larunarai Mihell, am your big brother, and I won't accept a weakling like you to share my blood, so we're going to fix you brat!" He said through gritted teeth as Rushai looked at him with big eyes. This was turning out to one hell of a frustrating day.

* * *

Okay so for people who didn't know and didn't understand it through the story Laruni is an incubus which is a male demon that lives on sex, some myths say that a incubus and a succubus are the same since they are supposed to be able to change gender at will but Laruni here is kinda... Special and can't. Then there is Rushai, he's a Cambion, which is a half human, half incubus or succubus, and his father is obviously a human.  
Anyways tell me if you like it and if you would like to see more this kinda thing. And hey, if you have some good ideas feel free to write aswell.


End file.
